A Nightmare On Elm Street: New Reign Of Terror
by Samhainix
Summary: Freddy's Gone, The Boiler is cold... an old face returns to elm street


A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET: NEW REIGN OF TERROR

BY

ARTHUR MCCAUSLAND

BASED ON CHARACTERS CREATED BY WES CRAVEN

EXT. TOWN HALL - NIGHT

SPRINGWOOD

1963

ON A DARK, COLD NIGHT SOME PARENTS RUN INTO THE TOWN HALL

INT. TOWN HALL

SOME PEOPLE ARE SITTING AROUND A TABLE, AT THE TOP OF THE TABLE IS GEORGE NEWMAN ALSO SEATED AT THE TABLE ARE BOB STEVENS, KELLY THOMPSON AND SARA GREEN

KELLY

WE CAN'T KEEP GOING ON LIKE THIS

BOB

WHAT CAN WE DO... WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE BASTARD IS

SARA

THE PAPERS ARE HAVING A FIELD DAY WITH THIS, CALLING HIM THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER

KELLY

THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO... HE'S KILLING OUR CHILDREN

GEORGE

WE LEAVE IT TO THE POLICE

KELLY

WHAT... AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE... YOU WANT THE POLICE TO HANDLE IT... YOUR OWN SON

GEORGE

WITH THIS SPRINGWOOD SLASHER BUSINESS I KNOW VERY LITTLE... BUT SOMETHING I DO KNOW IS STEVE WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED ME TO BECOME A MURDERER

EXT. 1428 ELM STREET - NIGHT

A YOUNG POLICE OFFICER CALLED DONALD THOMPSON WALKS INTO THE HOUSE

MAGGIE (V.O)

ONE YEAR LATER THEY CAUGHT THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER... HE WAS FREED ON A TECHNICALITY SO SOME PARENTS TRACKED HIM DOWN TO HIS BOILER ROOM... THEY BURNT HIM TO DEATH... BUT THAT'S WHEN IT STARTED, HE FOUND HE COULD INVADE THE DREAMS OF CHILDREN... FOR YEARS HE PLAYED WITH HIS VICTIMS, SOME EVEN SURVIVED... BUT ONE DAY SOMETHING HAPPENED... HE DISAPPEARED AND HE BECAME A MYTH, BUT THEN OUT OF NOWHERE HE CAME BACK... AND THE BODY COUNT STARTED TO RISE, THIS TIME THOUGH IT WASN'T JUST CHILDREN HE KILLED... THEN AFTER A WHILE HE VANISHED AGAIN

EXT. 1428 ELM STREET - DAY

PRESENT DAY

A CAR PULLS UP OUTSIDE THE BOARDED UP OLD HOUSE

MAGGIE BURROUGHS AND KEVIN MILES GET OUT OF THE CAR

KEVIN

SO GHOST STORIES AND DREAM DEMONS ASIDE, WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS

MAGGIE

I JUST THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD STORY

KEVIN

YEAH WELL GOOD STORIES USUALLY HAVE HAUNTED HOUSES

KEVIN POINTS AT THE HOUSE

MAGGIE

IT'S NOT HAUNTED

KEVIN

IT HAS TO BE

INT. MEEKER HOUSE

LIZ MEEKER AND HER 10 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER GRACE ARE WATCHING TV ON THE SOFA

GRACE GETS UP FROM THE SOFA AND WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN, SHE GRABS A NOTEPAD AND PEN FROM THE TABLE AND WALKS BACK INTO THE LIVING ROOM

INT. 1428 ELM STREET

MAGGIE AND KEVIN ARE LOOKING AROUND THE EMPTY HOUSE

KEVIN

SO WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS HOUSE... WHY ARE WE HERE

MAGGIE

EVERY TEENAGER WHO HAS LIVED IN THIS HOUSE HAS EITHER DIED OR ARE NOW IN MENTAL HOSPITALS

EXT. 1428 ELM STREET - DAY

MAGGIE AND KEVIN WALK OUT OF THE HOUSE

GRACE MEEKER RUNS OUT OF HER HOUSE WITH A PIECE OF PAPER IN HER HAND

GRACE RUNS UP TO MAGGIE AND GIVES HER THE PIECE OF PAPER

GRACE RUNS AWAY

MAGGIE LOOKS AT THE PIECE OF PAPER - IT HAS FOUR RED LINES DRAWN ON IT

KEVIN

WHAT IS IT MAGGIE

MAGGIE PUTS THE PIECE OF PAPER INTO HER BAG

MAGGIE

NOTHING

MAGGIE GETS INTO THE CAR

KEVIN LOOKS AT MAGGIE FOR A SECOND AND THEN GETS IN THE CAR

KEVIN

SO WHERE ARE WE GOING

MAGGIE

OH YOU'RE GONNA LIKE THIS ONE

INT. MEEKER HOUSE

GRACE WALKS INTO THE HOUSE

LIZ (V.O)

GRACE, I WAS CALLING YOU, WHERE DID YOU GO

GRACE

MY FRIEND TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU

LIZ GETS UP AND WALKS UP TO GRACE

LIZ

WHAT FRIEND... BEN

GRACE

NO NOT BEN... MY OTHER FRIEND

LIZ

WHO

GRACE

HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU

LIZ

WHO DOESN'T LIKE ME

GRACE

MY FRIEND... THE ONE THAT TALKS TO ME IN MY HEAD

LIZ

OH... AND WHAT DOES HE SAY TO YOU

GRACE

HE SAID HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU

INT. CRAVE INN

MATT JENKINS, SUSAN REILLY AND VICTOR MARSH ARE SITTING AT A TABLE EATING LUNCH

VICTOR

SO I SAID I'D BE DAMNED IF I WAS GONNA PAY FULL PRICE FOR THAT DULL, BORING PIECE OF CRAP

SUSAN

NO ONE ELSE DID

VICTOR

YEAH WELL I'VE GOT TO WATCH THE BUDGET IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING

SUSAN LOOKS AT MATT

SUSAN

BAD NIGHT?

MATT

MY BROTHER KEPT EVERYONE UP ALL NIGHT WITH HIS NIGHTMARES

SUSAN

NIGHTMARES

MATT

YEAH... HE SAID SOMEONE WAS TALKING TO HIM... TELLING HIM TO DO BAD STUFF... MOM THINKS HE'S BEEN WATCHING SAW

VICTOR

A LITTLE HORROR DOESN'T HURT ANYONE

EXT. POWER PLANT

MAGGIE'S CAR PULLS UP OUTSIDE A POWER PLANT

MAGGIE AND KEVIN GET OUT OF THE CAR

KEVIN

OH COME ON... FIRST THE HAUNTED HOUSE NOW THE DESERTED POWER PLANT

MAGGIE

THIS IS WHERE HE WORKED

KEVIN

OK... NOW I WANT TO RUN AWAY EVEN MORE

MAGGIE WALKS TOWARDS THE PLANT AND KEVIN RELUCTANTLY WALKS BEHIND HER

INT. POWER PLANT

MAGGIE AND KEVIN WALK INSIDE THE DARK, RUSTY OLD POWER PLANT

KEVIN

WHAT ARE WE LOOKING FOR

MAGGIE

OH YOU KNOW...

KEVIN

NO I DON'T THIS PLACE PROBABLY HASN'T BEEN USED SINCE THE SIXTYS WHY ARE WE HERE

MAGGIE

WE'RE HERE TO RESEARCH THE LEGEND OF THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER THAT'S IT

KEVIN

FOR ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR BOOKS I KNOW... I MEAN WHY HERE, WHAT MADE YOU CHOSE SPRINGWOOD

MAGGIE

I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE A GOOD STORY

KEVIN

THAT'S IT

MAGGIE

YEAH, THAT'S IT

KEVIN

OK

KEVIN WALKS OVER TO A DOOR

KEVIN OPENS THE DOOR - REVEALING STAIRS

KEVIN

I DON'T HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS

SOMETHING DOWNSTAIRS MOVES

KEVIN

WHAT THE FUCK

MAGGIE HAS A LOOK OF HORROR ON HER FACE

MAGGIE STARTS WALKING DOWNSTAIRS

KEVIN

MAGGIE... COME ON

MAGGIE REACHES THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS

KEVIN

WHAT IS IT

A FEW RATS RUN BY MAGGIE'S SHOES AND MAGGIE JUMPS IN FEAR

MAGGIE

FUCK

MAGGIE STARES IN SHOCK AT SOMETHING ACROSS THE ROOM

KEVIN WALKS DOWNSTAIRS - THE THING MAGGIE IS STARING AT IS A BOILER

KEVIN

WHAT'S WRONG

MAGGIE WALKS OVER TO IT AND TOUCHES IT

MAGGIE

... IT'S COLD

KEVIN

WHAT DID YOU EXPECT... THIS PLACE HAS BEEN ABANDONED FOR YEARS

MAGGIE OPENS THE BOILER - NOTHING'S INSIDE

KEVIN

MAGGIE, REALLY WHAT DID YOU EXPECT TO FIND... HUMAN SKULLS

MAGGIE SMILES AT KEVIN

KEVIN

LET'S GO

MAGGIE

OK

A SPARK FLIES FROM THE BOILER AND LANDS ON THE CONCRETE FLOOR

KEVIN

WHAT THE...

MORE SPARKS START SPITTING OUT OF THE BOILER

SUDDENLY INSIDE THE BOILER, A FIRE STARTS

AS MAGGIE AND KEVIN LOOK ON IN AMAZEMENT, THE FIRE ENGULFS THE ENTIRE BOILER

KEVIN

MAYBE WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE

MAGGIE

NO

KEVIN

BUT LOOK AT THAT

MAGGIE

WE'RE SAFE

INSTANTLY THE FIRE STOPS AND THE BOILER CLOSES

MAGGIE WALKS OVER TO THE BOILER

KEVIN

MAGGIE...

MAGGIE OPENS THE BOILER - INSIDE IS A GLOVE WITH BLADES ATTACHED TO THE FINGERS

MAGGIE TAKES THE GLOVE OUT OF THE BOILER

KEVIN RUNS UPSTAIRS

EXT. POWER PLANT

KEVIN RUNS OUT OF THE POWER PLANT, MAGGIE IS BEHIND HIM

KEVIN

HOW...

MAGGIE SHOWS THE GLOVE TO KEVIN

MAGGIE

THIS BELONGED TO HIM

KEVIN

AND WHEN YOU SAY HIM, YOU MEAN

MAGGIE

THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER YEAH

KEVIN TAKES THE GLOVE OFF MAGGIE AND EXAMINES IT

KEVIN

SO... THAT DREAM DEMON STORY IS TRUE

MAGGIE NODS HER HEAD

KEVIN

IS HE STILL ALIVE

MAGGIE

I... DON'T KNOW

EXT. 1428 ELM STREET

MATT, SUSAN AND VICTOR ARE STANDING OUTSIDE 1428 ELM STREET

SUSAN

WHY ARE WE HERE VIC

VICTOR

APPARENTLY SOME SCARY SHIT HAPPENED HERE A WHILE BACK

SUSAN

AND... WE ARE HERE BECAUSE

VICTOR

BECAUSE...

VICTOR OPENS THE FRONT DOOR

VICTOR

NO ONES HOME

EXT. GAS STATION

KEVIN IS STANDING BESIDE THE CAR WHILE MAGGIE FILLS UP A CANISTER WITH GASOLINE

KEVIN

WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT

MAGGIE

I THINK THE OLD MAN WHO OWNS THIS PLACE IS BLIND

KEVIN

COPS COULD DRIVE BY ANY MINUTE... WHY ARE WE DOING THIS ANYWAY

MAGGIE

THAT PLACE WE WENT TO... 1428 ELM, I THINK THAT'S WHERE HE IS

KEVIN

WHAT DO YOU MEAN

MAGGIE

KEVIN JUST TRUST ME... WE HAVE TO BURN THAT PLACE DOWN

INT. 1428 ELM STREET

MATT AND SUSAN ARE WALKING AROUND THE HOUSE

VICTOR IS SITTING ON THE FLOOR IN THE LIVING ROOM SMOKING

SUSAN

SO DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE SUPPOSED SCARY SHIT THAT HAPPENED HERE

MATT

NO... I THINK VIC'S JUST MAKING UP STORIES

SUSAN

AW, I KINDA HOPED IT WAS TRUE... THIS TOWN IS AS BORING AS SHIT

SUSAN'S CELLPHONE STARTS RINGING

SUSAN TAKES HER CELLPHONE OUT OF HER POCKET AND ANSWERS IT

SUSAN

HEY... YEAH SURE I REMEMBER... NO YOU DIDN'T

EXT. 1428 ELM STREET

MAGGIE AND KEVIN DRIVE UP TO THE HOUSE AND GET OUT OF THE CAR

MAGGIE OPENS THE TRUNK OF THE CAR AND TAKES OUT THE CANISTER OF GASOLINE

KEVIN

THIS IS INSANE

MAGGIE OPENS THE CAR DOOR AND GRABS THE GLOVE

MAGGIE OPENS THE FRONT DOOR AND WALKS INSIDE HOLDING THE CANISTER AND GLOVE

INT. 1428 ELM STREET

MAGGIE STANDS INSIDE THE HOUSE, MATT AND SUSAN LOOK AT HER IN SURPRISE

VICTOR IS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR

SUSAN

WHO ARE YOU

MAGGIE

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

MATT

OH SHIT... DO YOU OWN THIS HOUSE

MAGGIE

NO

KEVIN WALKS INTO HOUSE AND SEES THE TEENAGERS

KEVIN

I GUESS THE PLAN HAS CHANGED

MAGGIE

NOT REALLY... EVERYONE GET OUT NOW

SUSAN

WE HAVE SAME RIGHT TO BE HERE AS YOU DO

MAGGIE

LISTEN, YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND BUT...

UPSTAIRS SOMETHING MAKES A SCREECHING NOISE

MAGGIE

OH GOD NO

SOMETHING STARTS WALKING DOWNSTAIRS - IT'S A CAT

THE CAT RUNS INTO THE KITCHEN

MAGGIE

YOU REALLY NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE

SUSAN

NO

MAGGIE PUTS THE CANISTER AND THE GLOVE ON THE FLOOR

THE HOUSE STARTS GETTING DARKER

MATT

WHAT'S GOING ON

MAGGIE

YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW

VOICE

OH IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT

MAGGIE

NO... YOU'RE DEAD

VOICE

YOU FELL INTO MY LITTLE TRAP... KATHRYN

MAGGIE

YOU SET THIS ALL UP

SUSAN

WHO IS HE

MAGGIE

SHUT UP

VOICE

NOT QUITE... A WHILE AGO SOMEONE KILLED ME... THEY DESTROYED MY EVIL... AND THEY THOUGHT THEY TOOK MY IMMORTALITY FROM ME

MAGGIE

HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE WITHOUT THE DREAM DEMONS

VOICE

THE DREAM DEMONS WERE NEVER REAL

MAGGIE

WHAT

VOICE

I MADE THEM UP TO... DECEIVE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS

MAGGIE

SO WHAT HAPPENS NOW... YOU KILL US ALL

VOICE

NO, KATHRYN... I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU

MAGGIE

THE LAST TIME WE MET YOU WANTED TO

VOICE

FORGET ABOUT THAT, KID... LOOK DOWN

MAGGIE

WHAT

VOICE

JUST LOOK DOWN... WHAT DO YOU SEE

MAGGIE LOOKS DOWN AT THE FLOOR AND SEES THE GLOVE

VOICE

PUT IT ON

MAGGIE

... NO

VOICE

GO ON

MAGGIE

... I WON'T

VOICE

PICK IT UP

MAGGIE PICKS UP THE GLOVE

VOICE

PUT IT ON

MAGGIE

NO

VOICE

PUT IT ON

MAGGIE PUTS HER RIGHT HAND INTO THE GLOVE

THE ROOM RETURNS TO NORMAL AS MAGGIE STARES AT THE GLOVE

KEVIN

MAGGIE... IS IT OVER

MAGGIE TURNS TO FACE KEVIN, SMILES AT HIM AND SHAKES HER HEAD

KEVIN

BUT THAT VOICE IT'S GONE, MAGGIE... I

MAGGIE RAISES THE GLOVE AND POINTS A RAZOR SHARP FINGER AT KEVIN

MAGGIE

MY NAME... IS KATHRYN KRUEGER

KATHRYN SLASHES KEVIN'S FACE WITH THE FINGER KNIVES

MATT AND SUSAN BACK AWAY AFRAID

KATHRYN POINTS AT SUSAN WITH THE GLOVE

KATHRYN

YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR

KEVIN GETS UP, HIS FACE IS CUT AND BLEEDING

KEVIN

MAGGIE... PLEASE

KATHRYN STRIKES KEVIN WITH THE FINGER KNIFES

KEVIN FALLS THE GROUND AND KATHRYN STRIKES HIM OVER AND OVER

SUSAN SEES THE CANISTER OF GASOLINE ON THE GROUND, SLOWLY SHE WALKS OVER TO IT AND LIFTS IT UP

KATHRYN STABS KEVIN ONE MORE TIME, SHE STANDS UP AND LOOKS AT SUSAN HOLDING THE CANISTER

KATHRYN

YOU REALLY THINK THAT'LL STOP ME, BITCH

SUSAN OPENS THE CANISTER AND POURS THE CONTENTS AROUND KATHRYN

SUSAN RUNS OVER TO VICTOR AND LOOKS IN HIS POCKETS - SHE FINDS HIS LIGHTER

SUSAN IGNITES THE FLAME AND THROWS THE LIGHTER AT KATHRYN

KATHRYN INSTANTLY CATCHES FIRE, THE FLAMES SPREAD UNTIL KATHRYN IS COMPLETELY ENGULFED BY THE FIRE

KATHRYN POINTS AT SUSAN

KATHRYN

I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU

KATHRYN FALLS TO THE GROUND DEAD, THE FLAMES STILL BURNING BRIGHT

MATT HOLDS SUSAN'S HAND

VICTOR WAKES UP COUGHING, HE SEES THE TWO DEAD BODIES AND LOOKS UP AT SUSAN

VICTOR

... SHIT

EXT. 1428 ELM STREET

MATT, SUSAN AND VICTOR ARE STANDING OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

SUSAN

WE DON'T TELL ANYONE

MATT

BUT WHAT IF THE COPS SHOW UP HERE

SUSAN

WHY WOULD THEY... BUT IF THEY DO THERE'S NOTHING TO PROVE WE WERE HERE

VICTOR

SO WE ACT LIKE THIS NEVER HAPPENED... OK BUT WHAT IF THEIR FAMILY STARTS LOOKING FOR THEM

SUSAN

IN AN ABANDONED HOUSE...

MATT

WHAT IF SOMEONE SELLS THE HOUSE

SUSAN

NOBODY KNOWS WE WERE HERE

VICTOR

I'M GOING HOME... I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER

VICTOR WALKS DOWN THE STREET AWAY FROM MATT AND SUSAN

INT. VICTOR'S ROOM - NIGHT

VICTOR IS LYING IN BED SLEEPING

SUDDENLY VICTOR'S EYES SNAP OPEN, HE OPENS HIS MOUTH AND SPITS OUT BLOOD

VICTOR GETS OUT OF BED - REVEALING FOUR SLASHES ON HIS CHEST

VICTOR LOOKS DOWN AT THE FOUR MARKS AND STARTS GAGGING

VICTOR'S MOUTH OPENS AND A STREAM OF BLOOD FLOWS OUT

THE BLOOD KEEPS FLOWING ONTO THE CARPET, FINALLY IT STOPS AND VICTOR FALLS TO THE GROUND, LYING IN A SMALL POOL OF BLOOD

INT. MATT'S ROOM - NIGHT

MATT IS LYING IN BED, WATCHING TV

STATIC STARTS BUILDING UP ON THE TV SCREEN

MATT

NOT AGAIN

MATT GETS OUT OF BED AND WALKS OVER TO THE TV

THE TV EXPLODES SENDING SHARDS OF GLASS INTO MATT'S FACE - KILLING HIM

INT. HIGH SCHOOL

SUSAN IS STANDING BESIDE HER LOCKER

A GIRL CALLED LAURA WALKS OVER TO SUSAN

LAURA

I AM SO SORRY

SUSAN

WHAT... WHY

LAURA

YOU DON'T KNOW... MATT AND VICTOR DIED LAST NIGHT

SUSAN

WHAT... HOW

LAURA

THEY BOTH DIED IN THEIR SLEEP

SUSAN

NO... SOMEONES PROBABLY PLAYING A PRANK OR SOMETHING

LAURA

SUSAN... I KILLED THEM MYSELF

SUSAN

WHAT

LAURA CHANGES INTO A HORRIBLY DISFIGURED WOMAN, WEARING A RED AND GREEN JUMPER AND A GLOVE WITH BLADES ATTACHED TO THE FINGERS ON HER RIGHT HAND... KATHRYN KRUEGER

KATHRYN

HELLO SUSAN

SUSAN

THIS ISN'T HAPPENING

KATHRYN

I SAID I'D BE BACK FOR YOU

SUSAN

YOU'RE DEAD

KATHRYN

SO ARE YOUR FRIENDS

SUSAN JUMPS AT KATHRYN, BUT KATHRYN SWATS SUSAN TO THE GROUND

KATHRYN STABS SUSAN IN THE STOMACH WITH THE FINGER KNIVES

KATHRYN

HAVE FUN IN HELL... IF YOU SEE MY DAD, TELL'EM KATHRYN'S TAKIN CARE OF BUSINESS


End file.
